


Girlfriend

by luxquintessence



Category: CLAMP - Fandom, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first tribute AMV I have made to magnificent fan art created by others who also celebrate the relationship of Watanuki & Dōmeki.</p><p>I own neither xxxHolic, nor ANY of the illustrations used in this video... I'm just an editor with bad taste in popular music covers.</p><p>The music is "Girlfriend" by Zebrahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend




End file.
